leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
N
N''' is the main antagonist in the Letter Factory. It is the 14th letter of the alphabet. Talking Words Factory Goal The N's goal is to chase visitors out of the N room. History After leaving the M room, Professor and Tad went to the N room and Professor Quigley knocked on the door. An N comes towards the door and sadly glances at 2 visitors: Tad the frog, and Professor Quigley the weasel. The N announces "NO!" rudely and slammed the door. He later convinced them to go away by saying "Nope! Nuh-uh!" and "NO, NO, NO! NOT noon! NOT near 9:00, nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER!" and slammed the door one more time. Then the N trainer reluctantly let them in. In the Letters on the Loose game, the N letters turned nice when the player clears the minigame where they're required to find all the naughty N letters hiding in the pipes. The N's Room on the Inside The N's room is boarded up and the N letters wouldn't let any visitors enter their room. The N's room has an angry crow that watches visitors who try to come in to the Ns' room sitting on a dead tree branch of a dead tree and a bulletin board with nine torn nasty neckties on it east of the dead tree. It sure is messy in the Ns' room. The racist N word is also written all over the walls 19 times. The N's room has a stadium, a cage with 19 angry yellow and black striped bees and sunflower seeds that watches visitors who try to come in, a evil red frog, a doorknob, an orange and green cabinet, and a frame with nothing on it. The walls are pink and white striped with frogs on it. The floor is colored like a checkered zebra. The N's room has a nose with a clothespin on it next in front of the dead tree. Behind the dead tree is a banana peel on the floor. East of the banana peel is a wastebasket. East of the wastebasket is a cup of pickle juice and a pitcher sitting on the table. East of the pitcher and cup on the table is a list of Grouch Rules. East of the list of Grouch Rules is a bin of apple cores. In front of the wastebasket is a big book of curse words and a book called The Very Very Hungry Caterpillar below the swear jar and the bowl of 900 Chinese noodles. The N's room has a garbage can with 9 elephant trunks sticking out in the N room next to the stadium. It has a pile of 19 stinky used up Italian noodle sauce stained newspapers west of the dead tree. It has a flowerpot with stinkweed in it west of the garbage can full of elephant trunks. It has a big mud puddle west of the bowl of 9999 nutshells. Next to the bowl of 9999 nutshells in the N room is a violin that plays nasty music and a music stand and stage. East of the stadium is a no visitors allowed sign east of the no visitors allowed sign is a bug jar that is filled with 99 bugs. Interests Being mean to visitors, Nibbling on noodles and nuts Being naughty and trying to hide. Trash Wastebasket Worms Elephants Feeding the elephants, pigs, and worms Bugs Mean stuff Protecting his students from visitors who try to come in. Personality They boarded their door because they would not let any visitors come in. Ns don't want anyone in their room. Their answers are always no! They are sarcastic and evil like the Big Bad Wolf. They are a bit crabby like Oscar the Grouch and the Grinch. Looks The N letters are mostly red with gold brown eyes however in the Talking Words Factory the N letters are magenta with black eyes. In the book the N letters are orange with black eyes. In Word Launch the N letters are light blue with black eyes. They are yellow in the Letter Factory 2014 series. Clip Transcript (Professor Quigley and Tad went to the N room. Then, Quigley knocked at the door three times) *'''Quigley: Hello? Anybody home? The N letters can be a little bit crabby. buzzes *'Quigley': Hello, I'm teaching Tad here all about the letter N, and I was wondering if you'd be so kind to let us hear your sound. *'N': NO! the door *'Tad': (gasps in shock distractedly) knocks door 3 times *'Quigley': How about at noon? *'N': Nope. *'Quigley': Near nine o'clock? *'N': Nu-uh. *'Quigley': Next November? *'N': NO, NO, NO! NOT noon, NOT near 9 o'clock, nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER!!(laughs evilly) *'DOOR *' (Quigley gasps in shock)' *'Quigley': Tad, perhaps we'll have to come back to this room. *'Tad': Hey, Professor, the N says, 'Nn'. *'Quigley': Why, that's correct! (Some N letters gather round them, and Quigley writes an N'' on a slate board, in Comic Sans MS (in the Leapster version)) *'Quigley:♪ The N says... ♪ *'''All: 'Nn'! *'Quigley':'' ♪ The N says... ♪'' *'All': 'Nn'! *'Quigley': ♪ Every letter makes a sound, the N says... ♪ *'All': 'Nn'! Quotes No! door Nope! Nuh uh! No, no, no! Not noon! Not near 9:00! Nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER! door No! Not now! Nuh nuh nuh! No! Not again! Bummer! Nice! You found me! I love to nibble on noodles! I love to nibble on nuts! The N says "Nnnnn." Gnarly dude! You found them all! Goal To chase visitors over the N's room. Inspiration Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street), The Grinch (Dr. Seuss), Pete (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse), Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show), Duncan (Total Drama), Satan, Big Bad Wolf, Swiper the Fox and the Troll (Dora the Explorer), Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. (Zootopia), Big Jet (Little Einsteins), Boop (Storybots), Squidward Tentacles the Octopus (Spongebob SquarePants), the 5 Meanies (Numberjacks), Dr. Bad Boon (Super Monkey Ball), Scar (The Lion King) and other villains. Lionel (Stanley), Victor the Crocodile (64 Zoo Lane), Bowser (Super Mario), King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Enemies *Tad *Professor Quigley *Leap *Lily Category:Letters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Objects Category:Grouchy Characters Category:Residents of the Letter Factory Category:Candidates for deletion